Desire's Resurrection
by RikusChika778
Summary: Two years after Yuuki left,Zero has found a new partner to protect cross academy.And she's a tough one.But now Yuuki has returned with the night class and has a confession for Zero. Only the the other girl is standing in her way.Desire's have awakened.
1. Chapter 1

**Desires Resurrection**

**RikusChika778: Alright now it's time for me to do one of my favorite anime's. Vampire Knight. That's right I am a big fan of Zero and Yuki! I love them so much screw Kaname and Yuki's engagement the child doesn't even remember. She needs a guy like Zero! Poor boy only had his eyes set on her. That's why in this story Yuuki returns with the other Vampires to admit her love when Zero has a new partner who won't budge for her. **

**Disclaimer: Come on you guys do we really have to do this, you know this already. **

* * *

"Did you hear about the night class returning?" A girl said turning around to talk to her friend in the seat behind her. "Aidou and everyone have returned after a long break. Now we get to wait outside the gates again to see their beautiful faces!" The girl was shocked when a hand slammed in front of her desk making her turn around immediately.

"Don't you know the rules Ren; you are not to harass other student and especially _'them.'_" The girl had long reddish orange hair with icy blue eyes that could cut through you like metal. Ren only shook her head and fearfully turned around while the woman turned to look at her partner. "Zero, do we really have to go and watch them arrive?"

Zero stood up from the teacher's desk. He had gotten a lot taller in one year. His facial expression didn't whatsoever differ nor did he ever once mention _**'her'**_ again when he met his new partner. Valerie Amitri. She was prettier than his first partner and they both gotten along in just three days. She had everything in common, they thought almost alike, and agreed with almost everything including killing vampires. Sure she acted like a total bitch, but he never minded.

"Yes, it's mandatory. Headmaster wants us there immediately." Valerie only shook her head and walked across the room to the door, her heel's clicking as she stepped.

"Well it's stupid." She held the door opened as both of them walked outside and into the school ground. "Why us?" She pouted stomping her foot.

"Because you agreed to it, I said nothing." Zero corrected her as they walked to the gate were the headmaster (Zeros crazy foster father) stood talking to another tall figure. Valerie stopped when she saw the figure.

"He's a vampire, their all vampires." Valerie said looking as if she was slapped across the face.

"I know." Zero said spotting '_**her'**_ in standing next to Kaname. At first when Valerie and Zero became friends she had learned his secret. That he was a vampire. She attempted so many times to kill, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead they both made a deal he would use his vampire abilities to protect anyone and her. '_**She'**_on the other hand tempted him to drink her blood like she wouldn't mind having all the blood sucked out of her body. "She's back. There all back."

"Yuuki Cross, the little bitch who ditched you? It figures, what has she come back for, to state her love, to apologize?" Valerie said as they came up to headmaster hugging Yukki. She was still short (Dwarf), her hair was cut back the original way it was in the beginning and her eyes look tired and bloodshot. "What the hell happened to her, someone finally knocked some sense into her." Valerie whispered when Zero nudged her. Yuuki may not look it even without the help of her pure blood, but she could hear. Yukki looked at Zero and Valerie from the hug and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her ex partner was with some else? And with a girl for that matter! Sure it wouldn't irritate her as much if it was a guy, but a girl was too much for her to be replaced by. The one she was currently staring at didn't look the least bit happy to meet her either. She was a bitch.

"Zero, how's it going?" Yukki asked as she walked up to him. They stood there awkwardly before attempting a weird hug. When she let go of him she turned to Valerie holding out her hand in a synthetic way. Valerie in return shook her hand and added a tight grip. Yuuki noticed and added some strength to her until the headmaster broke the silence.

"Zero! My dear son, how about you show Yuuki to her room, since you remember where it is." Headmaster Cross said linking both of them together when he spotted Kaname's glare radiating. "Oh come on, Kaname its nothing bad."

"Kaname-sama, Zero-kun knows where it's at that's all." She said reassuringly grabbing some of her bags and Zero grabbed the bigger ones. "Valerie, why not help the night class back to the dorms?" Valerie looked like she was about to object when she saw Zeros face behind Yuuki.

"Fine." She muttered, before turning back around, but still trying to keep a close eye on Yuuki and Zero's disappearing figures.

~~~~~Yuuki and Zero~~~~~

"So a new partner…is she good?" Yuuki asked after Valerie was nowhere in sight. "Considering the fact you chose a girl."

"Why should you care? Its not like you cared when I begged you not to leave, or I'll have to kill you. Valeries a sweetheart, she's heard stories of you nd is trying so hard to fill your place." Zero and Yuuki arrived at her old dorm, and took out the keys to it.

"Zero… is she trying to replace me…in your heart" Yuuki asked when Zero quit turning the door. "Are you two…?" She didn't want to ask. She was afraid of the answer.

_I bet you they are._

_Shut up!_

_Poor whittle Yuuki, scared that the big old bad bitch will take your place?_

_I said shut up!_

She was having a full on conversation with herself and didn't even notice how quite Zero had gotten. "Is she trying to?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Yuuki scoffed at the assumption and opened the door to her dorm. "No. I'm not." It was a lie. She was beyond it.

"So what do I do know that your little red head whore took my place?" Zero stopped in the middle of the room and gave Yuuki what seemed like a glare.

"Valerie is not a whore, she has class." He stated firmly.

"Okay, yeah, sure. In another million years, I can tell she's one. Take it from a girl." Yuuki said dropping her suitcases. When she turned around Zero had already placed her suitcases on the bed and was quietly leaving before she caught him. "Zero!"

Zero turned around to see Yuuki coming towards him and when she was close enough she placed her lips on his. "Yes."

"I won't lose you." She said before letting him walk out the door and close it behind him.

_So what's the plan, Yuuki?_

_Getting rid of Valerie._

_Perfect…_

* * *

_**RikusChika778: Newbie story that I just made. Does Desires Resurrection sound like a good title?**_

_**Yuuki: Reviews'!**_

_**RikusChika778: I wasn't done yet, demon.**_

_**Yuuki: Reviews'!**_

_**RikusChika778:OMG.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**RikusChika778: Whatever's going on, I'm not sure. All I know is that one of my reviewers is accused of copying my story and another member yukiandzerolover; please you guys don't do that. I don't want to steal something you've worked hard on and take away from you, that's not fair at all. Now if you want suggestions you could ask, don't take another's work. That's all I'm saying, hope I didn't offend anyone. **_

_**Disclaimer: Can I own Zero?**_

_**Yukki: No, he's mine!**_

_**RikusChika778: Fine! I don't own Vampire Knight, happy crazy?**_

_**Yukki: Very. **_

* * *

_**Badness is only spoiled goodness**_

**-C.S. Lewis**

"Oh my gosh, where the hell is my freakin shoe!" Yukki yelled looking under her suitcase for the fifth time.

"You lost your stuff all ready? You just got here yesterday and your room already looks like a hot mess." Zero said. He had come to direct to her day class's (well forced by the headmaster) and her room was like a tornado.

"Let's get this straight, Zero! I did not lose my stuff… I misplaced it." She simply said going to her closet for the _sixth _time. "Who goes to school this early!" Yukki's hands flew to her hair and she felt like she would pull it out.

"Uh… we do, you do. Or use to." Zero's tone showed a hint of sarcasm and Yukki remembered he rarely did that to her.

"I see Valerie influenced you." She stated icily finally finding her shoe under her dresser, how it got under there was beyond her. Much to her surprise she felt a cool, solid object under there too. Pulling it out she realized it was her Artemis. "Oh wow." She said breathlessly. Zero came up behind her and saw what she left.

"You left poor Artemis here, trying to get away from me." He said dully. "And would you please stop making Valerie seem like she Satan from hell." Yukki stopped remembering her and Zero's time together and snapped up looking at him.

"In my eyes _it _is from hell and I wasn't trying to get away from you! Do you have any idea how much it took for me to walk away leaving you behind? It hurt." She sounded weakly at the end finally tying her last shoe in a perfect lace. Her head was faced away from the blank face Zero had right now.

_Now that was stupid._

_Listen bitch I-!_

_Are you that dense? You're calling yourself a bitch sweetie; I'm just your conscious. You also seem to have forgotten the __**enemy.**_

_Valerie will be taken care of!_

_Than stop taking your jealousy issues out on Zero, your love interest may I remind you, and give Artemis some kick ass action! _

_Agreed…_

Quickly she stood up with Artemis in her hand and walked to the door when Zero caught her. "What are you doing with Artemis?"

"It is mine, so it goes with me wherever like it use to."

"But I might give that to Valerie to use from now on if any _situations _come up dealing with the night class." Hearing this fueled Yukki's anger towards that red headed bitch.

"Hell no, first she takes my spot, and then she wants _my _weapon? If she steps in a foot mile radius near me, Artemis will get some action." Her tone was serious; she was going to kill that girl if she came near her.

"Yukki…"

"Don't Yukki me! Your constantly defending this slut it's annoying, if you like her so much then make sure she gets to her classes today!"And with that Yukki ended it, slamming the door and leaving Zero in the disastrous room.

~~~~~Cross academy room 220~~~~

Yukki quietly sat in the farthest desk away from the crowd listening to the ongoing conversations. Most of them were about how hotter Zero got at her time away. Was he better off when he left her? Did he have feelings for Valerie?

_How could you ask yourself something like that? _

_It's true, what happens if he does?_

_Then kick the bitches' ass, knock some sense into Zero and claim your territory, which obviously is buried under his outfit. _

_You're a pervert!_

_Yukki…_

_Fine, were a pervert._

_Good girl._

Yukki's conversation with herself was interrupted when she heard a voice calling her. "Cross? Yukki, Cross?" Yukki looked up to find Valerie calling her name looking everywhere.

"What." Her tone was like steel, and her gaze was terrifying. Valerie's eyes narrowed and you could tell that she was pissed already by the way her left eye twitched. "The headmaster wants to see you." She tried to come off sweet in front of everybody, but it was obvious that failed by the way the clipboard bended outward.

"I'll go on my own time." Yukki stated before laying her head back down. Valerie snapped the clipboard and basically flung it at Yukki with the papers flying all over the place.

"Get your ass up!" Yukki was beyond mad now. She just threw a broken clipboard at her and expects Yukki to oblige by what she just said. "Didn't you hear me? I said get up!"

"I heard you the first time, freakin bitch! I don't take orders from you, so you sit _your_ ass down!" That had done it Valerie had her hand behind her preparing to pull out a gun Zero gave her (Of course he would never let her use bloody rose) instead she had a new one Dark star. Yukki in return had her hand under her skirt near her thigh preparing to hack off Valerie's head until Zero came in.

"Yukki put Artemis down." His voice was demanding and she couldn't argue with it. Valerie also put hers away quickly and ushering the student back to what they were doing. Feeling ashamed Yukki put Artemis back in its holder. "The head master wanted to see you for important reasons. That's my job to say 'I'll go on my own time', what's wrong with you?" It came out as a hiss and Zero held out his hand.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Artemis. It's obvious enough, you plan to do dangerous things with it, and so I will hold onto it until the time comes." Yukki stood there shaking her head and Zero knew he would have to take it by force. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her up and grabbed the weapon from under her skirt. Yukki pulled back and you could see the tint of red on her face. "Hand it over next time." For once she saw a smirk on Zero's face as he saw her blush.

Stomping past him in an orderly fashion, Yukki waited until he came outside with his hand in his pocket. "The headmaster must have something _really _important to tell me if he tells her to come get me." Yukki said once they were a distance away from Valerie and the others.

"Trust me; I think this will make you happy."

"Oh and why so?"

"Because, if I had to get on the ground and call him 'daddy' in a loving way, then you're goingto be happy."

"Ooh then this should be good." Yukki said as they continued on to their adopted father's office. What did the headmaster have in store for her when she got there?

* * *

**RikusChika778: I would say reviews please, but I get the odd feeling someone's going to say my story looks like so and so and I'm like dude, I had this fic planned out over the summer chapters and everything, don't bother me about that. But if you do happen to see a fic that looks like mine or mine looks like it email me. By the way my Shugo Chara fic will be done tomorrow, until then. **

**Yukki: Reviews!**

**RikusChika778: Not this again.**

**Yukki: Reviews!**

**Valerie: Shut up already!**

**RikusChika778: Thank you…**

**Yukki: You shut up!**

**RikusChiks778: *drinks a whole Nyquil and falls asleep* Wake me up when their done.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Its beauty that captures your attention; but personality will captures your heart**

**-Unknown**

**RikusChik778: I'm not doing commentary today you guys, I'm tired and sleepy.**

**Yukki: Got to sleep then.**

**RikusChika778: Yes thank you for the intrusion Einstein!**

**Yukki: You're welcome.**

**RikusChika778: …**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I own Vampire Knight? Be honest.**

**Yukki: Nope.**

**RikusChika778: Not that honest!**

* * *

"There are my two lovely children! Care to give daddy a hug?" Yukki gave the headmaster a hug, but when it came to Zero he was held back by a hand.

"Don't even think about it." Zero's voice sounded cold and mean. "I don't do hugs and you know that." Hearing that Yukki took the liberty to hug Zero and see what his reaction would be. The gunman was full of shock at the sudden action and stood there while the headmaster joined in. "Please let go."

"Not until you say you love me." Yukki squeezed in the hug now making sure he could barley breath "Say it." She squeezed harder.

"I love you." He managed to get out after she let go.

"Good, now say you hate Valerie."

"Yukki…" Zero's voice was warning her. If there was something he liked mostly about Yukki, was her being blunt and naïve. If she had a problem with someone or something, she wasn't afraid to let it be known and she always told what was on her mind (well to him at least) simply. Their attention directed back to the headmaster who was making paper dolls. Again. Zero cleared his voice to gain his father's attention. "Headmaster you have something to tell Yukki."

"I do?" He asked putting down the scissors and as if his memory came back to him, he was happy again. "Oh that's right! Well Yukki, since _we _felt bad about your spot being taken, w-." The headmaster was interrupted by Zero's fake cough and he corrected his sentence. "Well since I felt bad your position was taken, I decided to add you back onto the guardians like always." Zeros shook his head and Yukki's was jumping around until she came to a stop tackling Zero.

"You did this for me?" She asked excitedly.

"It was either that or let you go around depressed that your old partner has another girl for one." Zero replied making Yukki's smile widen. Like a happy family they were acting like right now, Valerie came in with a serious look on her face. "Val?" Zero asked as the red head eyed both him and Yukki curiously.

_Val? What the hell does that mean?_

_I guess that's his nickname for her genius._

_Shut up you!_

_Why are you telling me to shut up when you need to be paying attention to the way she's eyeing you and your boy candy?_

_Wait, why is she looking at us like that?_

_Beats me… literally if it turns out this girl can fight._

_Be quiet._

"Sorry to interrupt your _family _moments, but headmaster you wanted to see me?" She came by surprisingly and stood next to Zero while Yukki held onto his arm becoming possessive of the gunslinger.

"Yukki has now become yours and Zero's partner again." Valerie's eyes narrowed and the headmaster cringed.

"Why?" Her tone was deadly, thin like it could cut through anyone who dared to talk back. Zero being the only one who wouldn't get scared so easily, spoke up.

"Valerie, we could use the extra hand. You don't mind right?" It looked as if she would have said that she did mind, but she became caught up in Zero's demanding eyes. So she had to admit, she was a little infatuated with him. Okay a lot, and this stupid slut comes back after I've been with him and helped him get over his depression. When hell would freeze over, that would be the day Valerie would give up on him and she didn't believe in hell. "Yukki's the perfect person, being that she has a lot of experience and isn't some newbie."

"Are you trying to call me a newbie?" Valerie asked giving Zero a condescending look. "If anyone looks like a newbie, it's her." The red head pointed at Yukki who glared at the accusing statement. "I'm pretty sure a turtle can react faster than she can in battle."

"Why would a turtle be in a battle?" Yukki asked. Leave it to Yukki to get off subject when it isn't irrelevant. Valerie made an obvious face at Zero and the vampire shook his head chuckling to himself. Both of them were funny in situations, he'd give them that.

"Anyways, that's not important right now. What's important is that tonight you're on duty with me." Zero explained as Yukki's eyes shined and Valerie's rolled to the back of her head. Both girls were glaring at one another pass Zero and both the headmaster and Zero could feel the tension. "Stop that." The silver haired male pulled Valerie out the office knowing there was no point in trying to get Yukki out of there.

"Val, listen, Yukki's o-"

"I want her dead." Valerie said through gritted teeth. Her fist were clenched together ready to hit someone or something. "She'll only slow us down! I don't even want her face at this school!"

"Then where do you want her Valerie?"

"I don't know the ground maybe. Actually it's a definitely." Valerie said before walking off towards the corridor. "Valerie!" If anything Zero knew, Valerie was pissed and for whatever reason it was she would try and get _rid_ of it.

Zero stepped back into the room and now spotted Yukki and the headmaster making paper dolls. Seriously, was it him or was his family sometimes really fucked up? He cleared his throat to gain both their attentions. "Where did the bitch go?" Yukki asked as Zero sent a glare at her and the headmaster pulled on her ear. "OW!"

"Don't call Valerie that! I'll have you know her IQ is past a hundred, is a straight A student from elementary and up, and also has been the captain of many clubs and sports, she truly is something you would call a successor." Yukki felt betrayed. Was no one on her side that Valerie was a complete bitch slash slut?

"Stop praising her like she's perfect! No one can be. If there's anything I know, it's that she's completely evil on the inside." Yukki looked red now and Zero came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to calm down, Yukki."

_Um excuse me; did boy candy forget who he's talking too? I'm' Yukki Cross I do whatever the hell I want bitch!_

_Well not everything_

_Let me fantasize please._

_Fine continue_

_I'd rather not_

_No, no, no go on_

_I'm good_

_Look, are you going to continue you're ranting in your head or are you going to realize Zero's looking at you _funny?

_What…_

"I swear something's wrong with you." Zero said calmly.

"What, you've never had a conversation with your conscious? I do it every day."

"And look how you turned out. Insane." Zero said before leaving the office, Yukki following behind after saying goodbye to her stepfather. "Meet me near the Night Classes dormitories at six, got it?" Yukki nodded her head. If anything she was so exited she thought right now she could scream. Finally she was getting some action, and with her old partner, maybe if they got lucky a little _action _that didn't involve guardian duty. "Excited?"

"Very!"

* * *

RikusChika778: My power naps up you guys. So… you miss me updating?

Yukki: Yes, I haven't had action for almost a month!

RikusChika778: I'm sorry I've been constantly nagged in school with test. Who created them! Anyways I have a lot more stories to update so if any of you are fans of my other stories updates will be coming your way over the break. Until next time.

Yukki: Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:

RikusChika788: It does not take all that.


	4. Chapter 4

Desires Resurrection is on hold right now. I'm having difficulties with my couples in the story, but it won't be long. Sorry for those that likes this story.


	5. Note

My apologies, but I feel none of these stories are ones I want to be continued. They've just lost my interest, but I do feel bad for those who like it so I'm keeping them just not updating. Once again I apologize to any of you who personally like them. The Game is on debate currently so for those who like it, I wouldn't count it out just yet. Though other stories will be coming out in its place.


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
